When Giant Scrappy Doo Attacks Part 2
Summary This is the conclusion of the last part Transcript (We open with the recap then our episode) Danny:Zoinks! Ryder:We gotta do something! Ranger:We could do that cole slaw trap. Katie:Where are we gonna get a lot of cole slaw? Ranger:Don't worry Kates I have it under control. (It's not in the back of the van) Ranger:Where's the stuff? Did I leave it back at the lookout? (They look at Danny and Rubble) Danny:We ate it. (They groan about this Scrappy comes) Giant Scrappy:Hey remember me? Giant monster? Ryder:We'll take care of you and send you back to Scooby Doo! (They run around Ace will solve the mystery Katie will get caught they run everywhere Ryder and Ranger will set the trap) Ryder:I will take you on that cole slaw trap bro bro. Ranger:But I don't have anymore. We'll have to impervice. (Cuts to Danny and Rubble running as Danny yells Zoinks cuts back to Scrappy Giant it picks Katie up) Katie:Hey what are you doing?! (Drops her in his mouth he burps the Gang minus Ryder scream Ryder is angry) Ryder:Giant pup or not, nobody eats my girl! (The Gang look at him) Friend that's what I mean. (Throws a pice of rope to Ranger) Ryder:Ranger catch! (Ranger catches it and they trip him he goes whoooaaaa! and crashes stopping him Katie lifts up the mouth) Katie:Thanks Gang. Ryder:Whenever you're in trouble just yelp for help. Ranger:Yeah. (Ace hugs her) Ace:No giant puppy eats my best friend. Katie:Right back atchatch Ace. (We fade to police there with them) Ryder:Now the only thing left is to see who's inside this giant costume. (Ryder grabs on the dog tag Katie grabs onto him Ace grabs onto her Ranger grabs onto her Danny grabs onto him Rubble grabs onto his shirt with his teeth Ryder struggles) Ryder:If we can ever get this zipper unstuck! It's so much easy to pull off masks. (They unzip it the Gang and police look into it) Policeman:Who are those people? Ryder:I recognize those three. Ranger:And I know those two. Danny:And that guy with the heat shaped tattoo. Rubble:And that robot. (Cuts to them looking) Gang:VINCENT VAN GHOUL, FLIM FLAM, THE HEX GIRLS, ROBI, AND RED HARRING?! (They get out) Ace:Why would you do this? I mean you've been alies with the Gang. Vincent Van Ghoul:We've only been needing them and after our cases for them they never see us again. We were jealous. Ryder:Well you could have talked to them about getting their phone number. Thorn:We didn't think of that. Robi:Yes I used to be Shaggy and Rooby Roo's butler. Danny:And Albert Rogers own personal butler. Red:And those weenies were the ones! Dusk:I just wanted Shaggy! Luna:Yeah and it was the only way! Thorn:And I wanted Fred! (Cops arrest them) Red:We would have gotten away with it too if it wasn't for you you.... Vincent Van Ghoul:Meddling Kids! (Puts them in police van policeman drives away the next day at the soda shop they read about it in the paper) Ryder:Ah The Adventure Bay Rag. And we made the front page. Ranger:Mystery Patrol cuts Giant Scrappy down to size. Ryder:Former Archeologist magishsen and actor and gothic rock band former school bully robotic butler and con artist Vincent Van Ghoul, Flim-Flam, the Hex Girls, Red Harring and Robi go to prison. Ace:Another Scooby Doo mystery solved. Rubble:Rubble Doo! END Category:Mystery Story